


Day 1: Shaky Hands

by Louis_the_Snake



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin DC, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Shaky hands. Takes place during the year of blood arc.





	Day 1: Shaky Hands

Damian knee he was a weapon. Manufactured for one purpose, like a blade, perfectly balanced. Refined to a point. His body was sturdy and lithe and capable of feats of silence, violence, or delicacy.   
So why, why now, did his hands shake? He’d nearly massacred the race which could have posed a threat to him. The entire race. Save for the infant before him.  
It was red. Small, but in no way less of a beast than the adults he’d massacred. Like him. The large eyes gazed up at him, unknowing and unafraid. His sword felt like it would shake right out of his hands. He begged the pup to rise and face him. To fight, and honor his fallen people.  
Instead, it crawled right up and licked the blood from his nose. He hadn’t even realized he was sinking to his knees. Tears welled in his eyes. He stabbed his sword into the ground beside him and let it out, screaming into his chest and holding his head.  
Here, deep within some cursed cave, he could cry. Not in his cradle, not cold and alone among piles of corpses, not for food, water, or pain, but for the sake of a pathetic survivor. Here no one could hear him. Even he didn’t know where he was, or how to get out safely.  
The monster crawled into his lap and consoled him, lapping at his cheek and purring. The last of his kind. The first Goliath.


End file.
